kinderenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Wikikids:English explanation
=English explanation of WikiKids= WikiKids: a Dutch online interactive encyclopedia for and by children. What is Wikikids? WikiKids is an interactive website, where you are unable to find and adapt information, made by children of approximately 8 to 12 years old. What is a Wiki? A Wiki is a website where you can quickly and easily change or add information. "Wiki wiki" means fast in Hawaïan. Wikipedia.nl is a well known and fast growing internet-encyclopedia. WikiKids is for kids. It allows them to find and add information! You can do this with your whole class, with a group or by yourself. How does it work? For example: You are preparing an assignment for school, and you choose the subject "the Romans". You can search at WikiKids for "Romans" and see whether there is information you can use. If your paper is finished, you can add information on the article on Wiki Kids, so others will be unable to use your information. You can also add pictures, videoclips etc here. In this way we will create a superwebsite with lots of information, made by and for you. This means you can find the information you need - in Dutch - on any computer, and you can share your knowledge with others. This way our students are searching, but finding! Everything listed: # WikiKids is renewing for the (Dutch) education, because there is online encyclopedia for and by children yet. # The Internet is useful for the sharing of information. Because you can add photos and movies to Wiki Kids yourself, you will learn how to handle this equipment. # The finding and adding of information in Wiki Kids is easy and fun. # You can add information to WikiKids together with children of your class, another school, or even for instance from Aruba. During the work, you can talk with each other through the website. # Wiki Kids is about a wide variety of subjects. From avocados to zebras, and from Amsterdam to Zierikzee. #You can use WikiKids for making papers and preparing lectures, but also when you need information with calculations about the Euro. And while adding information, you are of course improving your language skills. #WikiKids is finished! It is always able to be corrected, improved or added to by anyone. And that is why WikiKids keeps getting better. #WikiKids is mostly meant for and by you. But, of course, your teacher can help! And your information can be read by anyone. #The more children who help, the faster WikiKids will become a superwebsite with a lot of information on it. =Dutch original= WikiKids: een Nederlandse online interactieve encyclopedie voor en door kinderen Wat is WikiKids? WikiKids is een interactieve website waar je informatie kan vinden én plaatsen, gemaakt door kinderen van ongeveer 8 tot 12 jaar. Wat is een wiki? Een wiki is een website waarop je zelf simpel en snel informatie kan toevoegen of aanpassen. "Wiki wiki" betekent "snel" in het Hawaiiaans. Wikipedia.nl is een bekende en snel groeiende internet-encyclopedie voor volwassenen. WikiKids is voor kids. Om informatie te vinden én toe te voegen! Dit mag je met de hele klas doen, met een groepje of in je eentje. Hoe gaat dat dan? Bijvoorbeeld: je gaat een werkstuk maken en hebt gekozen voor "de Romeinen". Zoek dan bij WikiKids naar "Romeinen" en kijk of je de informatie die er staat kan gebruiken. Als je werkstuk klaar is, kun je de informatie op WikiKids aanvullen, zodat anderen jouw informatie weer kunnen gebruiken. Ook je plaatjes, videofragmenten enzo kan je hier neerzetten. Op deze manier krijgen we een supersite vol informatie, gemaakt voor en door jullie. Zodat je op iedere computer altijd en in het Nederlands de informatie kan vinden die jij nodig hebt en jouw kennis kan delen met anderen. Zo zijn onze leerlingen dus niet aan het zoeken, maar aan het vinden! Dus alles op een rij: # Wikikids is vernieuwend voor (Nederlands) onderwijs omdat er nog geen online encyclopedie voor en door kinderen bestaat. # Internet is handig voor het delen van informatie. Doordat je zelf foto's en filmpjes in WikiKids kunt plaatsen, leer je met deze apparatuur om te gaan. #Het vinden en plaatsen van informatie in Wikikids is lekker simpel en leuk. #Je kunt samen met kinderen uit je klas, van een andere school of zelfs uit bijvoorbeeld Aruba informatie plaatsen in WikiKids. Tijdens het werken kun je met elkaar overleggen via de website. #WikiKids gaat over van alles: van andijvie tot zebra's en van Almelo tot Zuid-Afrika. #Je kunt WikiKids gebruiken bij het maken van werkstukken of spreekbeurten, maar ook als je bij rekenen informatie over de euro nodig hebt. En bij het plaatsen van informatie, ben je natuurlijk met taal bezig. #WikiKids is nooit af. Er kan altijd en door iedereen informatie worden aangevuld, verbeterd en toegevoegd. En daarom wordt WikiKids steeds beter. #WikiKids is vooral bedoeld voor en door jullie. Maar natuurlijk mag je meester of juffrouw wel helpen! En jouw informatie kan door íedereen gelezen worden! #Hoe meer kinderen er meedoen, hoe sneller er een supersite vol met informatie staat.